Field
The present disclosure generally relates to needleless connectors, and, in particular, to connectors with an internal collapsible valve.
Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid, for example a saline solution or a liquid medication, to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example an IV bag. The fittings commonly include interconnectable male and female needleless connectors having a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard. Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached tubing when the connector is decoupled from a mating connector.
One challenge with certain conventional needleless self-sealing connectors is that the medical fluid passing through the connector may become trapped in crevices and recesses within the connector. As certain types of medical fluids may degrade within a treatment time period, retention of medical fluid within the connector is undesirable.